Mate to the Denali Sisters
by Jemjo storys
Summary: This story is based on the character Quinn from the TV series Glee. she has left Lima and is know in Alaska starting a new life. She didn't expect to fall in love, especially not to three vampire sisters. Read if you want to find out more... (Femslash) Quinn/Kate/Irina/Tanya
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: Just to let you know this is my first story and the characters are not mine so i take no credit from that but i do take credit for the idea of the story. Also i am Dyslexic so if i spelt anything wrong please tell me and i will correct it. Hope you love the story and would love to here your comments.**

If I knew living on my own would be so lonely I would have done it sooner, its what I deserve. I walked threw the snowy woods of Alaska finding a new place to camp for the night. Yep I'm totally broke, living in the woods, saving little money I've got. Busking in Alaska wasn't the best place to get money. But being only sixteen years old and a runaway left me little place to go. I had to hide some place no one would ever find me, even if that means having to be a frozen Popsicle to do it.

I stopped at a cliff and just under it you can see the city of Denali a small town in Alaska. It's taken me 3 months to get here from Lima Ohio, I mostly walked it, took a few rides here and there. It was starting to get dark so I put my sleeping bag on the floor and started a fire to keep warm for the night. I placed my backpack on the ground near the tree where I laid my sleeping bag. I sat down on my small bed and took out the guitar Puck gave me with my darling daughters name written on the front. I smiled at the view of the snowy town below and the shining stars above.

I slowly started to play my guitar and sang my feelings to the night sky.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
Oh, and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

After I played that last cord I broke down into tears. I cried for all the things that I lost in my life, the loss of my family, the loss of my friends, the loss of my love and the most important thing in my life the loss of my beloved daughter Beth my little angel.

I crawled into my sleeping bag and held on to my locket that held the only baby picture of my daughter and cried myself to sleep just like everynight since I gave my daughter away, the biggest mistake of my life.

**Song by Sarah Mclachlan In the Arms of an Angel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: I'm happy people are already viewing and writing comments. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, if you spot a spelling era please tell me and I will correct it.**

I woke to the alarm of my watch telling me its 8:30 and that if I want to start getting money I should probably get to town. I slowly got up and started to shiver from leaving my warm sleeping bag to the brisky cold weather. I put on my dead threads chain strap pants, alchemy England ace spade camisa top, spiral entwined lace-up glitter hoody, kill star studded leather vest, red patent worker boots and my vixxsin stride hat to go with my bright pink hair. I should really buy some warm cloths while I'm down town it's absolutely freezing up here. Before I left I threw some snow in the fire pit and hid my bag up in the tree so know wolves can get to it this time, the little shits eat all my food and ripped up my last bag. I grabbed my guitar and stated to trek down the hill to the Denali town.

* * *

It took me at least 2 hours to get to town and I'm cold and hungry but I can't get anything until I earn some money. So I walked up to the busy part of town next to a bench and placed my guitar case open on the floor and started to play.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no..._

People started to circle around me and listen to me play and sway to the music.

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
(who you are __[x11]__)_

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

The crowed was starting to get a little bigger, who knew there was so many people living here in this small ass town.

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like whoa!  
Just go and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
With a smile that's my own!  
That's my own, no..._

No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah

When I finished there were a few teary eyes, clapping and cheers. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it" I looked down and saw that there were a few notes and coins, but I needed some more money. "I will play one more song" a few smiled and some people walked away to carry on with there shopping.

_You're so quiet  
But it doesn't faze me  
You're on time  
You move so fast, makes me feel lazy_

Let's join forces  
We've got our guns and horses  
I know you've been burned  
But every fire is a lesson learned

I left my house  
Left my clothes  
Door wide open  
Heaven knows  
You're so worth it, you are

But I wish I could feel it all for you  
I wish I could be it all for you  
If I could erase the pain  
Maybe you'd feel the same  
I'd do it all for you  
I would

_[x4]_

Let's tie words  
'Cause they amount to nothing  
Play it down  
Pretend you can't take what you've found  
But you found me  
On a screen you sit at permanently

I left my house  
Left my clothes  
Door wide open  
Heaven knows  
You're so worth it, you are

But I wish I could feel it all for you  
I wish I could be it all for you  
If I could erase the pain  
Maybe you'd feel the same  
I'd do it all for you  
I would

_[x4]_

It's time to come clean  
And make sense of everything  
It's time that we found out who we are  
Cause when I'm standing here in the dark  
I see your face in every star

But I wish I could feel it all for you  
I wish I could be it all for you  
If I could erase the pain  
Maybe you'd feel the same  
I'd do it all for you  
I would

_[x3]__  
I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you __[x4]__, _

When I finished I bowed a bit and they clapped and everyone went back to there shopping. I sat on a bench and started counting the money and had maid $84 and 57 cents. That's not great but a lot better than I normally do. I put my guitar in the case and as I got up to go get some food I saw a policeman start walking towards me, I started to panic. Crap what day is it today, I started to look around me and realized that there was no teenagers or young children about. Damn it's a school day; well I'm in shits creek.

The policeman stopped in front of me "you have a lovely voice young lady" he said smiling at me. I quietly thank him and start to look for an exit root just in case things start to go down hill. He sighs "But why are you not in school today little miss" the older man looked at me waiting for my answer. I had to think quickly, damn it why didn't I check to see if it was a school day. " Urr… I just moved here from New Jersey, I don't go to school until next week" I smile up at him. He looks happy with the answer I gave him. "Then welcome to Denali and I hope you have a nice first day at school next week. I smile "thank you" as I start to walk away I hear the man say one last thing " I will see you on Monday at Green Way high school, just to make sure you get there safely" I stop and turn around, he smiles and waves goodbye as he walks threw the crowed of shopper. "Well shit" I mumbled as I sat heavily down on the bench "I don't know how I am going to get out of this".

**Music by Jessie J Who You Are and Ellie Goulding Guns and Horses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: hey everyone hope you are enjoying the story so far. Just to worn you Quinn want be singing in every chapter, I think it would get a bit boring if she did.**

I laid down in my sleeping bag and snuggled into the cosy blankets inside, I kept close to the fire to keep nice and warm. Don't want to catch a cold, since I have school tomorrow. It took me great planning and a really dumb ass school but I managed to get into Green Way High School. All the money I saved has gone straight to the school, now I have to find a job as well as buskin, because just buskin wont be able to help with school, food and clothing. I also had to get a bike, walking would have taken me way to long to get to school. I would have had to get up at 5:00 am to get there on time. The bad news is I had barley any money so I had to get a cheep second hand bike, good news is it's a black and blue BMX, can't go wrong there.

I sighed as I looked up to the aurora lights, it was so beautiful. I thought about my new identity, I have to remember so no one gets suspicious.

"My name is Gloria Rae Quinn, I am 16 years old, my parents died when I was 13, I live with my Aunt Lisa and I moved here from New Jersey."

I kept repeating this over and over until I slowly started to fall asleep. Just before I fell into deep slumber, I picked up my locket I traced the lettering's of my daughters name on my locket. I then opened it and smiled when I saw my little angels face, I gave her a kiss good night like I always do before I went to sleep. I clasped it shut and held it to my heart as I fell to sleep, the only thing that lingered in the night was a single tear that rolled down my cheek.

* * *

I peddled as fast as I could, god for bid I'm late for my first day at a new school, like I fucking give a damn. Just as I reached the gates of the school the bell rang "crap" I muttered as I slid to a stop at the bike rack. I quickly locked up my bike and ran inside of the school; I ran threw the empty halls to the reception area to pick up my class schedule. I skidded to a stop at the desk, a plump red headed lady must be at least in her late 30 looked up at me and puffed in anger.

"You are late Miss Quinn, not a very good start young lady," she grumbled as she grabbed my schedule and thrust it to my waiting hand.

"Thank you" I spoke calmly "you old bat" I whispered.

She glared at me as I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I looked down at my schedule to see that I have English first period room 2.10 "And where the fuck is that".

After 10mins of looking around I found the room and I could hear a voice coming from inside. This is going to go well, late to first class; lets just hope my teacher isn't an old fart that's going to bitch about me being late.

I looked down at my cloths I was wearing my Jawbreaker red tartan skinny jeans, Abbey Dawn kissing tee, TUK anarchic red cap boots, Jawbreaker flying skull hoody and my black beanie hat. "Well I'm defiantly going to fit in" I smirked.

I didn't bother knocking I just walked in. The whole class fell silent and stared as I walked in.

" I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my class" a husky musical voice spoke from the head of the class.

I looked up to see not a teacher but a model; she had long straight blond hair almost silver, her face was as if it was carved in marble and her butterscotch eyes, I've never seen such eyes. The oddest thing is they didn't stay that color they sort of darkened when I looked straight into her eyes. She smirked as she rested her hips on the desk "well".

'Yep definitely not an old fart' I gulped.

**Please write a comment if you like the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: I will try my best in making the chapter longer from now on.**

I looked around and found a seat and desk next to me. I turned the seat around and sat on the chair leaning my chest into the back of the chair, I crossed my arms on the top and laid my chin on my arms.

"I'm the new kid," I simply said

Everyone looked at the teacher to see what she would say next. I looked straight into her eyes and saw no emotion, so I couldn't tell what she would say.

She stood up straight " that is no excuse in interrupting my class and being late". She spoke

I looked down at my desk "well if you don't like it, sue me" everyone in the class gasped. Clearly no one has ever talked back to the teacher 'pussies'.

I could just hear clinking of heals walking towards me. Then a white marble hand was laid on my desk in front of me.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me" she spoke calmly and loud enough so everyone could here.

I didn't like the tone she used, it was sort of predatory and it gave me chills up my spine.

"I said if you don't like it, sue me" I looked up at her "are you deaf" I spoke loudly and stood up. She was a lot taller than me so I had to crane my neck. "Have I signed up to a deaf school or are you so blond you need me to repeat myself". I smiled at the last word. Come on kick me out so I can get out of this damn school and earn a fucking living.

She smiled down at me, wait she smiled that's not good.

"Detention for a month, you will be here every break time, lunch time and after school Miss…." She stopped waiting for me to give her my name.

"**YOU CAN'T DO THAT**" I shouted and slammed my hand down on the desk, everyone jumped apart from the teacher. She just smiled even more.

"Yes I can" she said and leaned forward and whispered in my ear "and I just did. My little firecracker." She leaned back and walked to her desk. I grabbed my messenger bag off the floor and stormed to the door.

" If you walk out that door, you will have 2 months detention" I spun around to see the teacher sat on her desk, her long pale legs showing from her short black skirt. I looked at her face and saw a smug smile.

I looked her straight in the eyes " yeah like I'd fucking show up" I snarled as I turned around and stormed out of the room slamming the door on my way out.

As I walked down the hallway, I suddenly stopped "did she just call me her Little Firecracker?" I whispered.

* * *

After an Hour and a half of siting up on the rooftop of the school, the bell rang for break. I stopped sketching another picture of Beth and put my sketchpad and pencil back in my bag. I grabbed a cigarette from top of my ear that is hidden by my hat, grabbed the matches from my pocket that I use to light the fire for my camp. I grabbed the whiskey bottle out of my bag and laid back on the floor, my head resting on my bag and my feet dangling off the roof. I slowly started to relax.

"Yep, like hell I'm going to detention with a blond model maniac." I smirk as I started to sing my favorite song when I drink and smoke; it always puts a smile on my face.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop topping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it prop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it prop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it prop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it prop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

After I finished I laughed out loud 'god I love that song'. I smirk and drank a big gulp of whisky.

"You have a lovely voice" a husky voice spoke beside me.

I jumped and looked at the side of me, it was the English teacher, I sighed as I laid a hand on my heart.

"Geez you scared the crap out of me" she turned around and smiled

"Sorry"

I sat up and took the last drag of my cigarette and threw it over the edge

"Why do I have a feeling your not really sorry?" I mumbled quietly so she couldn't hear me. I looked back at her " how long have you been sitting there" I scowled.

She got up and brushed the back of the skirt to get all the gravel off "long enough, Gloria Rae Quinn." She smiled out my name as she looked down at me.

I shivered when she spoke my name she made it sound so fresh when it came from her mouth. I laughed as I got up and drank a bit of my whisky "I see you finally found out my name, miss English teacher" she rolled her eyes and grabbed my whiskey bottle. " Hey what's the big idea, give that back" I went to grab at it but she threw it off the roof with such force I couldn't see where it went.

I looked back at her and a slip of a giggle came out when I spoke "ha good throw" she shook her head in disbelief.

"You do realize I a teacher" she pointed to herself " just saw you a student" she pointed to me "ditching class, ditching detention, smoking and drinking alcohol". She crossed her arms and looked down at me with one eyebrow rose to her hairline.

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulder "so" I grabbed by messenger bag and looked at her as I walked to the door " dose it look like I care" and walked threw the door. Leaving an opened mouthed, model slash teacher behind me.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs a cold hand was on my shoulder and I felt a cold breath near my ear. "Gloria you will be coming with me to my class room" I looked at her like she was crazy 'dose she still think I'm going to detention'.

"**Now**" her voice became strong and kind of scary, her eyes turned almost black. I couldn't say no all I did was node and followed her like an obedient child to the classroom. As I was about to sit down at my desk she told me to sit at the front next to her desk, as she locked the door behind us. I was going to refuse but when she turned around her eye were still that dark shade, I just huffed and did as I was told and sat at the front. She walked around my desk and sat on her desk looking straight at me, I started to feel really uncomfortable but I will not back down and stared wright back at her.

"What am I going to do with you, My Little Firecracker." She smiles a big Cheshire grin.

Why do I feel like I'm her next meal?

**The song is Avril Lavigne Cover version of Tik Tok By Kesha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: sorry this one took me longer that the rest but i got a bit stuck, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

We sat there staring at each other for the past 10mins; I swear I can hear a cricket.

"Well as fun as this is, I'm going to my next lesson". I went to stand up when I felt two cold hands on my shoulders, pushing me back down.

"Your detention isn't finished yet" I looked up at her and didn't realise how close her face was to mine, if she lead any closer our noses would be touching. My breath hitched as she smiled at me, was she always this stunning. I shook my head and went to push her away, but she grabbed my hands in hers.

"Please stay," she said those two words so softly and so emotionally I couldn't find it in myself to refuse her. I was starting to feel very light headed; her perfume didn't help with the light-headedness. She smelled so divine it was an odd mix of roses and apples but I liked it. I closed my eyes and I didn't realise I was leaning in until I felt a cold pressure on my forehead, I breathed in more of her intoxicating smell as I slowly opened my eyes. Our foreheads were together; she was looking at me like I was the missing Pease to her puzzle. I felt her thumbs rub my hands keeping me calm.

Then a loud bell rang, I jumped away from her and quickly grabbed my stuff and walked to the door.

"Miss Quinn don't forget to be here for lunch for your detention" I turned around to see the teacher siting behind her desk with her elbows on the desk and chin in the palms of her hands starring at me.

I smirked and unlocked the door "Yeah what ever you say teach" I giggled as I opened the door.

"Just know that I will hunt you down if I have to" she sighed "and it's Miss Denali".

"Yeah yeah" I walked out the door as people started to come in.

I walked down the hall to my next class rubbing my hands where Miss Denali had touched me. God that was so intense I will not let her get that close to me again.

* * *

After the end of my 4th period I was running threw the halls to find a place to hide from Miss Denali. I got kicked out of my maths class on 3rd and 4th period was to easy, there gym class was nothing compered to a gym class with Sue Sylvester. Just as I got past a group of Jocks I herd them laughing among them selves I was going to ignore it until "hey freak what's with the get up".

So you now me I never let anyone get away with talking to me like that. So I turned wright around and raised one eyebrow and crossed my arms "First of all, it's called clothing, not get up, you **Hick**" they looked at me a bit pissed wants I called them a hick. I went to move closer but a really bad smell maid me stay where I was "and secondly there is a reason why there are so many fly's around you" I said why'll waving my hand around in front of me. They stood there looking at me confused. God do I have to spell it out for them. "Guys you stink" I sighed heavily.

I went to walk away but someone grabbed my arm and threw me against the locker. Ok that hurt, I got up only to be shoved into the lockers again with the Jock grabbing hold of my shirt and lifting me up off my feet looking straight into his eyes.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick on girls?" I said struggling to breath a bit because his fists were pushing my throat a bit.

He leaned in "you now that big mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble" he breathed the last word into my face. The other Jocks were around him nodding in agreement and I started to notes other students circling around us too.

"Yeah well your breath is killing me over here" he pushed me into the lockers harder. "I have tick tacks in my pocket take one" people stated to giggle and he breathed on me in a puff of anger. "On second thoughts take the whole pack" I said why'll screwing up my nose. The students started to laugh even the other Jocks found it hard to keep a straight face.

"**Shut up" **the Jock barked as he turned his head around at everyone. Everything went quite apart from my own giggling. He looked straight at me and pulled one arm up and readied his fist.

"**What on earth is going on out here?"**

I was suddenly dropped on the floor and kick in the stomach "this isn't over New Kid" and another kick to the stomach and he was gone with the rest of the running student.

I was in the fetal precision on the floor trying my hardest to breath, I herd those same clicking noises coming towards me, and then I herd her voice.

"Gloria" the clicking got quicker and then she was kneeling in front of me "oh my god Gloria are you okay sweaty" her cold hand was on my cheek stroking away a few stray tears.

I tried to answer her and tell her I was fine, but all I could do was pant for air.

She brought one arm under my shoulders and the other arm under my legs picking me up bridle style. "Its ok sweat heart I got you," she breathed into my ear as I groaned in pain from the quick movements. She started to rush down the hall with me in her arms; I laid my head on her shoulder with my forehead laying on her cold neck. I felt oddly calm in her embrace.

She opened the door to the nurse's office with one hand and still holding me with the other. Jeez for a woman she's strong.

"Tanya, I need your help" I looked over to a desk where another model was siting with long blond hair except her hair was curly and she was smaller about my height. She had the exact same colour eyes as Miss Denali, I wonder if there related. Our eyes connected and her butterscotch eyes turned a slight black. Then I felt Miss Denali breath in heavily and the sudden movement of her chest stirred my body and I gasped in pain.

The nurse Tanya was suddenly at our side and took me from Miss Denali's arms and put me gently on the bed. I curled up in pain and started to pant a bit.

I could here a wearied buzzing in the room, but I was to busy trying to breath to pay any attention to it.

After 8 minutes I could breath a bit better, I looked up to see nurse Tanya stroking Miss Denali's face why'll Miss Denali laid her forehead against Tanya's. There lips were moving quite quickly, I guessed they were whispering so I could hear what they were saying. I slowly got up and moved my body so that my legs were dangling off the side of the bed. I hissed in pain and moved my arm to my ribs why'll I laid the back of my head on the wall, taking in a sharp breath.

"You know you should move" a soft voice spoke in front of me I looked up to see Tanya and Miss Denali side by side in front of me.

"Well I shouldn't do a lot of things, but I still do". I panted as I went to get off the bed four sets of hands stopped me.

"Oh no you don't you will stay wright there and let Tanya check your injuries". Miss Denali said why'll she stroked my arm. "You know getting in a fight to get out of detention is a little extreme," she teased.

I laughed, then quickly stopped " oh god don't make me laugh" I held my ribs a bit tighter.

Miss Denali smiled at me then she looked at Tanya and gave her a wink, then she turned around and sat on the desk.

Tanya shook her head and smiled at Miss Denali, then turned her amber eyes back at me. She walked in-between my legs and grabbed my jacket zip " I'm going to have to take your jacket and top off to look at the damage" she said in her soft voice.

I gulped and nodded I couldn't trust my voice not to falter.

She smirked and started to undo my jacket. Once my jacket was off she took my hat off as well "you shouldn't really wear hats indoors" I rolled my eyes at her. "Besides you should show off your pink hair' She smiled "You look so cute" I think I just turned bright red. Tanya and Miss Denali giggled at my reaction. She then told me to lift my arms so she could take my t-shirt off, but when I tried to lift my arms half way up my chest I gasped out in pain.

"Kate can you give me a hand" I looked up to see Miss Denali get up to move towards us. So her names Kate, who would have guessed.

Kate grabbed my arms and slowly brought them up to my head "ah shit" I gasped when she finally had my arms above my head. A small tear ran down my cheek, but Tanya brushed it away and looked at me like she was in pain too.

"I'm sorry Sweaty" Kate apologized. Then she nodded to Tanya and she pulled my t-shirt over my head in one quick movement and then Kate brought my arms down to my side gently.

They both gasped when they saw my injury, I looked down to see how bad it was. I saw a huge bruise start to form across my ribs and another one just across my abs. "Well that looks as painful as it feels, I'm glad I wasn't just being a big wimp" I giggled but then stopped because it hurt too much to laugh.

Tanya laid her hands on the bruises and strangely enough it felt really good, I guess it's because it's cold. I laid my hands over Tanya's to keep her hands there. "That feels a lot better" she looks up at me and smiles.

I look towards Kate to see that her eyes were almost black, it was kind of scary "who did this to you" she growled out. Tanya who was near me was now at Kate's side stroking her arm and whispering in her ear. "No Tanya I will not calm down" She growled even more. "how dare they hurt her" she sneered.

I could see that Tanya was having trouble calming Kate "I'm fine, I started it anyway" Tanya and Kate were looking at me know "besides it's nothing I can't handle". I got off the bed only to wobbly and nearly fell, when Kate and Tanya were at my side helping me stay standing.

"Please be careful," they both said at the same time. I laughed and stepped away from them.

"I'm fine stop worrying so much" I grabbed my t-shirt, jacket and hat and slowly put them on. After I put everything on I grabbed my bag and turned towards Tanya and Kate "well I have to go to class" I went to go to the door, when I herd that annoying buzzing sound again and then.

"Wait". I turned around to see Tanya hand me a letter "I'm sorry Miss Quinn, but you are not going to class, you are going home to rest for the day" I looked to see Kate nodding in agreement.

Why the hell are they sorry that's great noose, I can go and get my guitar from camp and get some money. I smiled at them "thanks" I went to go threw the door when I felt some one grab my hand, I turned around to see Kate holding my hand.

"Do you have anyone to pick you up and take you home" she looked worried, I don't know why.

I was going to say that I had my bike but I knew she would tell me that wasn't a good idea and then she would try and find someone to take me home which I don't have so that would be a big problem. "Yeah, my Auntie Lisa will pick me up" I lied, they both looked at me like they knew I was lying, but before they could say anything else I pulled my hand out of hers and walked away.

After leaving college and going back to camp to grab my guitar I found something moving in my sleeping bag, that was hanging in the tree. I slowly grabbed the bag out of the tree. I pulled the flap off the top to have something white and brown flying out of the bag and into my face. I fell back, "What the fuck is that?" I screamed on the floor to have something on my head, with big black eyes staring down into my scared hazel one's.

**Do you know who Quinn's new little Friend could be?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes: Sorry this chapter took so long, I got stuck a lot writing this and I have been quite bizzy these past few days. Anywho hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I quickly grab what ever was on my head and held it at an arm length away from my body. I slowly started to breath properly again and also feel the searing pain of my bruises from moving to quick. I totally forgot about the fuzzy nuisance until it started to move in my hands and maid this weird noise "prroww."

I looked up at my hand to see a very small Pine Marten, well I think it's a Pine Marten it's colouring is really different. The whole body is white with a light brown belly; it also has one brown ear, which is kind of cute I must admit. Its very tiny it must only be a couple months old.

"Hey there baby, where's your parents" I bring the shaking body into mine, stroking two finger down its head. It starts to purr and rub it's head in my hand. I giggle at how cute it was, I kissed its head and put it on the floor beside me. "Well it was lovely of you to drop in and scare this shit out of me, but I have to go," I smiled at it.

I bent down and grab my guitar and decided that I would take a stroll in the woods, find a place to relax and just play for fun. I felt something run up my leg, back and curled up on my shoulder. "You are going to follow me every where I go know aren't you." I turn my head and look at the small body on my shoulder. It cocked its head and then licked my nose "oh great not only do I have another mouth to feed, but I also have what ever you eat a minute ago on my nose" I rubbed my nose to get a rid of the fishy smell "great, all I can smell is fish" I heavily sighed and felt it lick my cheek. I looked at it's big brown eyes and smiled "ok fine you can stay" I kissed its head and carried on walking threw the woods.

* * *

After an hour and 40 minutes of walking, I came across an icy lake; it was gorges even in the foggy terrain. I walked to the edge of the lake were a huge bolder lay. I climbed up and my new little friend jumped off my shoulder and sat next to me looking out to the lake. "It's beautiful" I whispered. I don't know how long I sat there for but I didn't care all I wanted to do at that moment was just to fade away.

I felt a wait in my lap, I gazed down to see those big brown eye staring at me "well, if you're going to stay with me, your going to have to have a name" it just starred at me, I wonder if it's a boy or a girl "hmm excuse me" I pulled its tail out the way, "well it's a girl" I mumbled and removed my hand from its tail and tapped its nose. "You know you remind me of my friend Brittany" I smiled when I said her name all the memories of my past flooding back "she would love you, Santana on the other hand would have thrown you out the second she saw you" I giggled at the memory of the feisty Latina. "God I miss them" a small tear ran down my face, the small thing must have felt my emotions change because she climbed up my chest and rubbed it's head on my neck. I smiled and her action, just like what Brittney would do if she saw me cry, gives me a warm cuddle. "I know exactly what to call you" I stroked her head and then brought her little body out with my hands so I could see her fully. "I will name you Ducky, that's what I used to call Brittany some times, when she was upset" she purred at me and licked my cheek. I sniffed, coughed and dried my eyes laying Ducky down on the floor "well enough with that soppy crap, I came up hear to sing and relax not cry all day" I grabbed my guitar and started to play.

Took this love and I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Till the landslide brought me down

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
And can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
Oh oh I don't know, oh I don't know

Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older I'm getting older too  
Yes I'm getting older too, so

I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I, I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too oh yes  
I'm getting older too

So, take this love, take it down  
Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring you down, down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills

Well maybe the landslide will bring you down  
Well well, the landslide will bring you down

Little did I know that beside the little patch of forest next to me, there was a cottage, and that someone was listening to me.

I looked down to see Ducky curled up next to me, I smiled stroked her head and decided I would sing one more song before I had to go home, I laughed at my self "what home" I whispered.

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Wants I played the last cored, all the bad memory and hurtful things I did just over took my mind. The only thing I can see is the bad I have done, in this god-forsaken world. I stood up dropping my guitar on the snow covered ground and jumped off the bolder. I walked over the icy lake and carried on walking even when I could hear the ice compressing and cracking underneath me. I cried and cried until I could hardly see the floor.

I've given up; I don't want to feel this aching pain in my heart anymore. I just want it to disappear… **I want to disappear**. I could hear Ducky far behind me wailing for me, but I knew she would be better off with out me. I couldn't even keep my own flesh and blood because I was scared. Everyone is better off with out me my parents, my friends, my little girl. I just ruin everything I touch. I looked up to the dark blue sky and screamed all of the pain and anger out off my body and crashed my fist down onto the ice making it break and collapse around me. I let the cold water consume me and drag me down.

I could feel the water slowly fill my lungs and my cloths became heavy and started to drag me down into the darkness of the lake. I closed my eyes read to leave this life of pain, when I felt something hard grab my waist. I was then suddenly pulled out of the freezing water into the cold air. I could hear faint talking around me, I was turned on my side and I started to cough up all the water. I turned my body on my back and could see at least five blurry bodies around me, just before I blacked out I whispered, "You… should have… just… let me…drown."

* * *

I woke up to a bright light; 'I must be dead'. I felt shooting pain around the knuckles of my hands and I felt so hot I could hardly breath. I looked around and I could just barley see that I was in an empty room. "Nope not dead" I croaked out from a raw throat.

I rubbed my hands across my hot sweaty face, god It to hot in here. I threw the mountain of quilts off me; I stood out of bed way to quickly, I started to feel really dizzy and lightheaded and crumbled to the floor. I could here shouting "**Gloria**" from three different voices, then a loud bang from the door being pushed open with such force it slammed into the wall.

I rolled to my side panting and shaking; I couldn't control my limbs all the muscle in my body just shook.

Someone knelt beside me and moved my head to look up at them. I saw three beautiful blond angels staring down at me with golden eyes. 'Ok, now I'm positive I'm dead'.

Two of the faces I knew but I'm so tired I just can't think who they are.

"Gloria are you okay" one of the one's I recognised asked. The other one started the rub her hand across my sweaty cheeky.

"Kate she's so hot" the one who was stoking my cheek said in a panic.

Kate now I remember

Kate smirked "well I now she's hot but I don't think this is the best time for that Tanya" Kate giggled.

Tanya I know her too

I herd a faint growl coming from Tanya. Then I saw the one I didn't know smack Kate in the back of the head "Kate please do be have" the silky voiced one said. Then she gently picked up my shaking body and walked back to the bed. Who ever she was she was lovely and cold, I started to feel so much better in her arms. Once she lay me on the bed she realized that the bed was soaked threw from me sweating, so she picked me back up and past me to Tanya.

"Tanya Kate can you both help cool her body temperature down, why'll I sort out the bed with some new sheets" she walker back to the bed why'll Tanya and Kate took me out of the room and down the hall way to another room. This one had a Queen size bed they sat me on the bed.

I had hardly any energy and everything started to get really dizzy again. I started to fall forward but before I fell to the ground Kate court me "hey there sweety I got you, we are going to have to take your top and shorts off to cool you down a bit" she said soothingly why'll stroking my messy pink hair. I could hardly think and didn't really care about being half naked in front of them, so I just nodded my agreement.

Kate and Tanya helped me take of my top layer of cloths and then I fell back onto the bed tired and somewhat cooler. Tanya and Kate smiled down at me and helped me clime up to the middle part of the bed, they both laid beside me. There cool bodies felt great next to my over heated body; I felt so much cooler and relaxed. Kate laid one arm around my hips why'll Tanya stroke my hair; I couldn't help but snuggle further into their embrace. I slowly started to fall back to sleep and as my eyes started to close I felt another body crawl on to the bed and lay over my leg. I sluggishly looked down to see the other blond haired woman I didn't know laying her head on my toned stomach. Then the exhaustion of my body took over and I fell asleep in the embrace of three beautiful blond angels.

**Music by Gwyneth Paltrow Version of Landslide by Fleetwood Mac and Avril Lavigne nobody's home**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review I would love to here your comments.**

All I could see was darkness nothing but darkness; I started to hear whispers in dark, "mummy" I looked around trying to find who maid the noise. "Mummy" it was getting louder it sounded like a young girl, "Mummy" it was almost ear splitting how loud it was getting "mummy… mummy… mummy… mummy… mummy" I ran threw the darkness looking for this little girl and then it clicked who would cool me Mummy.

"Beth" I whispered and just like that a seven or eight year old blond haired, hazel-eyed girl was in front of me. I sank to my knees with tears in my eyes "Beth".

She looked into my eyes and started to cry as well "why did you leave me Mummy" she cried, "what did I do" she started to fade "don't you love me" and then she was gone.

I got up and started to run "no baby come back… I love you PLEASE come back" I fell to the cold hard floor, the darkness enclosed around me.

"**YOU LEFT ME MUMMY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME**" she screamed and then the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

"**BETH" **I screamed as I jumped out of bed looking around me, trying to find my little girl "Beth" I whispered I backed up into a corner and dropped down to the floor bringing my legs to my body and started to cry.

As I was crying in the corner I didn't realize that three women were on the bed huddled together looking down at me with worry.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" I mumble into my legs.

"Gloria" a soft voice spoke

I suddenly stopped my crying and looked up to see my teacher Miss Denali Kneeling in front of me with the school nurse Tanya and another long, wavy blond haired woman next to her.

"Miss Denali"

She smiled and nodded "hey there Firecracker"

"Miss Denali why am I only in my underwear" I blushed as I saw the three fully clothed, blond women look at me intently.

"Oh well you see, you had a very high tempter and we had to cool you down" Tanya spoke for Kate

"o-ok" I stuttered

"Besides it was that or we give you a cold shower" Kate grinned wiggling her eyebrows. Tanya goes to smack Kate upside the head but mist; Kate sticks her tongue out in victory until the other blond successfully smacks Kate's head.

I blush deeply at Kate's suggestion.

I closed my eyes, laid my head against the wall slowly breathing in and out. I gradually got my head together and bottled up all my emotions.

Flashbacks of what happened came to me, I remember singing and then walking on to the ice crying, I then remember falling into the ice and then that's it, I can't remember what happened after that. I slowly got back up on my feet.

I open my eyes and looked at the three women now standing "thank you for taking care of me, but I must go" I go to walk away but my legs fail me and I stumble into Tanya "nope you are not going anywhere except back into bed."

Tanya goes to push me back to bed but I push her arms away from me and stumble away from them towards the door.

"Stay away from me" I mumble and grab the jogging bottoms that were lying on a chair and pulled them on why'll walking out the door.

"Wait where are you going" shouted Tanya following me threw the hall and down the stairs.

"You just woke up from a high fever," shouted Kate as she followed Tanya.

"Which you got from walking on the ice and nearly drowning" spoke the other blond I didn't know, who grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the living room and sat me on a chair.

I go to get up but all three pushed me back down "look I appreciate your help before, but I don't need your help know" I said why'll jumping over the side of the chair, all that cheerleading has it's perks. "So if you don't mind I have to go home before my parents start to worry."

I go to walk to the door when the one I didn't know spoke "what home"

I stop and ball my hands into fists.

"You mean that little campsite on the hill" Kate spoke this time.

I turn around and look at them with such anger I could almost see red "**WUR YOU FOLLOWING ME**?" I yelled.

"Well when we brought you to our home after your accident, you didn't have any ID or a phone so we couldn't contact your parents" Tanya spoke softly and tried to move closer to me but I stuck my hand out.

She sighed, moved back and carried on speaking "So Irina" Tanya pointed to the women next to her. "Went out and followed the footprints you left in the snow and found not a house but a campsite" Tanya whispered the last word.

Irena laid a hand on Tanya shoulder and spoke for her "I thought I might have maid a mistake but then I found a guitar case, a school bag, toiletries a hair brush with pink hair on it, a BMX bike and I also found a sleeping bag with the name Quinn written on the inside"

They started to look at me sympathetically, which just pissed me off even more "**STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT**, it's my bloody life and I'm doing fine on my own." I walk up to them so my body was nearly touching there's "so stay out of my bizness," I hissed at them.

They stare at me in shock and nearly on the verge of tears, I know they were just trying to help but I can look after myself.

"I don't need anyone" I was starting to shake in anger I have to calm down, I brought my hand up to the one thing that could calm me down, but it was gone. I look down in panic "where is she" I spoke quietly.

I looked back up, they were looking at me perplexed "where's my locket" I cried.

* * *

After twenty minutes of turning the house upside down, looking threw the room I was in and going threw my clothes that were neatly piled on the bed. That was now thrown everywhere, kind of like the bedroom.

I stumble out of the room to meeting the eyes of the three women.

"Did you find it?" Irena spoke softly

"No" I started to rubbed my hands over my face when I had a flashback of me sinking in the lake water and then someone pulling me upwards, I then saw my necklace float off my neck and descending into darkness. I tore my hands away from my face in horror "oh no" I whimpered.

"What is i…" I didn't give Kate a chance to finish her sentence before I ran down the hall, down the stairs not even bothering with shoes or any other clothing. I just ran full pelt out the door and into the snow with my bare feet, jogging bottoms and a bra.

I didn't care that Tanya, Kate and Irena wur screaming for me to get back in door's I just ran and ran until I saw the lake. Before I could even reach it Tanya grabbed a hold of me "**NO LET GO OF ME**" I shrieked as I tried to fight my way out of her grip.

"Gloria please stop fighting" Kate spoke as she tried to help Tanya.

"No let me go its there it's just over there" I kept squirming out of Tanya's hold but she just held on tighter. "Geese what are you the hulk. Let me go" but she still wouldn't let go in fact she threw me over her shoulder with me kicking and screaming.

I looked at Irena "please Irena it's the only thing I have of her, it's a silver locket with an angel design on the front in gold it's in the lake wear you dragged me out" I begged her she looked at me and then the others not knowing what to do "please… please… its all I have of… her" I started to cry hysterically.

I didn't even know that we were all back in the house until, Tanya took me off her shoulder, sat down on the sofa and cradled me into her cold body as I cried. Kate sat next to Tanya rubbing my back in soothing circles, why'll Irena knelt on the floor in front of me "ok baby girl I'll go get it you stay hear ok" I looked into her eyes and saw golden orbs looking wright back at me with such love.

"Ok" I whispered threw my sobs. She smiled moving forward and kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes. When I opened them she was gone, I looked up at Tanya and lade my head in the crook of her neck.

"Prroww"

I looked down to the floor to see a familiar furry little face staring back at me "Ducky" I spoke with joy as she jumps up on my lap. I stroked her furry head "Ducky I mist you" she licked my hand and snuggled into my lap purring.

Tanya smiled down at me "she followed us in the house when we brought you here" she stroked Ducky's back. "She kept crying for you until we brought her to your room and then she would snuggle up next to you, she would only leave your side to get some food but then she's wright back at your side" she smiled when Ducky crawled up my body and curled up on my shoulder rubbing her head on my cheek purring intently.

I smile at her "yeah she follows me eve where" I turn and kiss her head.

"You named her Ducky" Kate smirks

I blushed at the name choice "yeah well she reminded me of my best friend"

Kate looked at me confused "your friends name is Ducky"

I sighed "no her name i…." before I could finish my sentence Irena came in socking wet with my locket in her hands. I jumped up out of Tanya's lap in relief and walked up to Irena and gave her a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek "Thank you Irena" I hugged her again "you have now idea how much this means" I mumble in her chest.

Irena carefully put my locket back around my neck next to my heart where it should be. I pull away from the hug, socking wet "ha I think we should get a shower and warm up."

She looks down at me with slightly darker eyes than before with a big cheshire grin. "Should we take my shower or should we take a bath that way you can warm me up with your body heat" she moves closer to me.

My face must be the colour of a strawberry at the thought of seeing Irena naked; I started to feel a warm tingling between my legs. I push her away and walk up the stairs quickly "I meant separately you purv" I groaned as I herd Irena, Tanya and Kate laughing behind me.

Ducky licked my cheek probably trying to cool my heated face down. I smile at her as I walk into the room I was using for the past few days. Walked into the bathroom locking the door, I slid down the door and opened my locket to see the face of my baby Beth, thank god my locket it water tight. I kissed her face and got ready to take a nice long needed shower.

As I got into the shower with Ducky running around in the water billow me squeaking with enjoyment. I couldn't help but sing my favourite song I love singing when I take a shower, I just couldn't help it I mean who doesn't sing in the shower.

Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

Thought I couldn't breathe without  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon be here

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness

I'm not gon blast you on the radio  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I got out the shower still singing, I grabbed hold of a towel rapt it around my body and threw a small one over my head rubbing my hair dry as I walk into the bedroom not seeing three women on the bed watching me sing.

Oh (oh) oh (oh)...

After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

Ducky ran past my leg and started to shake all the water off her body all over me "aarrr Ducky you little sod" I threw my towel on top of her. I herd giggling over near the bed I look up to see three sets of eyes on me, my face turned the same colour as my hair as I stood dripping wet in front of Irena, Tanya and Kate.

**Song by Destiny's Child I'm a Survivor**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes: OK here is the chapter I'm dreadfully sorry it took me so long but hopefully the wait is worth it. Please write a comment or PM me I would love to here your opinions.**

I stood buck-naked with a towel over my head facing three very attractive women with extremely dark eyes roaming over my nakedness.

I can take this three different ways.

1. I could run back into the bathroom

2. Don't take any notes and just carry on getting changed like nothings happened

3. Pull the towel off my head and hide what I can

I would have picket up the towel I threw at Ducky but she ran out the room with my towel dragging behind her. Typical

Damn why did I throw my big towel at her and not the small one. I decided to go with plan three I grabbed the towel off my head and covered as much of my front as possible.

They still stair at my body like I'm still naked in front of them. Have they never seen a woman naked before or what? It's been like five minute's and there still staring; it's starting to make me feel a little unconvertible and for some reason a little happy that they are still starring, which is strange.

Ok I can't take this silence any more it's killing me and they have these huge smiles on there faces, which is kind of creeping me out. It doesn't help with the dark eyes they look almost animalistic.

I cough to get there attention and still nothing. I sigh heavily "If you keep staring like that I'm going to shout **rape**"

At that all three of them looked back at me in shock "we would never" Irena gasped.

I giggled at there reaction "that's good to know"

Tanya slowly got up from the bed, walking towards me swaying her hips. By the time she got to me my hart was raising like a Hummingbird. She was so close I swear she could feel the heat radiating from my flushed cheeks.

She smiled and brought her hand to my head and started to run her finger threw my hair.

"Your hair is such a mess," she chuckled tucking the strands that fell over my eyes behind my ears.

I hate it when people mess with my hair, but when she does it it's quite relaxing. After she finished combing her fingers threw my hair she leans back and smiled at her work.

I looked at the mirror that was perched beside me by the bed and found it was neatly combed back. I turned my head and pouted back at her because I like my messy look. I shook my head until it fell loose to my face.

Tanya grumbled and moved back to the bed mumbling incoherent words as Irena and Kate laughed at Tanya's expense.

Irena patted Tanya's shoulder; she grabbed the cloths from the end of the bed and past it to my weighting arm.

I smiled my thanks and not thinking turned my body and walk back to the bathroom to get changed.

I herd chuckling behind me and then herd "nice butt" Kate giggled

I felt my whole body go bright red at that moment; I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"O come on it's a cute butt, no need to be shy" Kate laughed even harder

"Shh Kate stop tormenting the poor thing. Gloria we will be down stairs" Tanya spoke

"Come down when your ready baby girl" Irena spoke softly

"Yep see you and that cute butt later" Kate spoke behind the door. I then herd a lode smack and a yelp.

"Will you behave" Irena hissed

I giggled at their antics.

* * *

I walked down the stairs in green baggy jogging bottoms and a long black-sleeved t-shirt that shows a little sliver of my abs. I walked to the living room and found no one there, I wonder where they are.

"Marco" I holler

I herd snickering "Polo" it came from a door behind me, on the other side of the hallway from the living room. I turn and open it to a huge dinning room there was a long ten-seater ock table.

Tanya sat at the front of the table with Kate on her left and Irena on her wright. There were two people I didn't know that sat together next to Kate.

Sitting next to Kate was a dark haired woman, She had long dark brown hair that curled down to the middle of her back, she had a pale heart shaped face with light butterscotch eyes like Tanya, Irena and Kate.

Next to the dark haired woman was a black haired man, his hair was cropped very short, he had sharp fetchers and his eyes were also butterscotch colour, I'm starting to think that's a family trait.

Kate saw me curiously looking at the two people beside her "the woman sat next to me is Carmen and the man sat next to her is her husband Eleazar". The two couple smile up at me.

"It's good to see you up and well sweety" Carmen spoke in a slight Spanish accent.

Now that I think about it the girls also had a bit of an accent to them as well. I don't think there Spanish though.

Eleazar gave me a curt nod, with a small smile. Wow he's going to be lodes of fun, I can just tell we are going to be great friends, I thought sarcastically.

"Come sit next to me baby girl. We have a lot to discuss" Irena spoke softly, patting the chair next to her.

What do they want to discuss, there is nothing to discuss. I will say my goodbyes and be on my way. I think it would be a good idea if I leave Alaska and go somewhere else, seen as they know I'm homeless.

I felt this sudden pain in my chest as I thought about leaving them. I felt virtually empty; it feels almost exactly like the day I left Beth but stronger somehow and I don't even know these people.

I started to feel my eyes begin to water

"Sweety are you ok" Tanya's loving voice asked

I looked up at them and smiled why'll rubbing my eyes "I'm fine (cough) just got something in my eye that's all" I walk to Irena's side and quickly sat next to them. The pain in my chest slowly started to fade.

The room becomes quite until I heard "Prroww" everyone look over at the other end of the table to see Ducky sat on the table looking strait at me.

"Ducky" I sigh "don't sit on the table" I shake my head at her "come here" I beckon her with my finger.

"Prroww" she runs across the table and you can here her nails scrapping across the table I cringe at the sound. She skids to a stop in front of me I bend my head so I'm at eye level with her; she moves her head to the side.

"You are a pain, you know that" you can here some snickering around us.

Ducky licks the end of my nose and then jumps on top of my head and then curls up into a ball and starts purring.

The snickering becomes full out laughter, I scrunch up my nose "I hate it when you lick my nose" I grumble as I sat up in my seat, rubbing the back of my hand across my know wet nose.

"That's so cute" Carmen coos' as the girls node in agreement.

"Its amazing how loyal she is to you" Eleazar comments

I shrug "she kind of thinks I'm her Mother" I lift my hand up to my head and rub her behind the ear she purrs even loader. I bring my hand down and look at everyone "so… what do you want to discuss"

Tanya looks at me "wright yes we want to know your story" I look at them confused.

"Wait… what" I scrunch my face "you want to know my story" they all nodded "why?"

Irena looks at me with soft eyes "because after you tell us about you there is something important you must know about us" I look at her in disbelief.

"Hang on why do I have to go first" I grumble and gross my arms over my chest "I'm the guest shouldn't you go first" I slouch down on the chair and pout at them.

Kate laughs "Nope. Sorry Fire Cracker but your going first"

"Fine" I grumble. If they want to know a story about me I will give them my back up story for things like this. I smirk "My name is Gloria Rae Quinn, I am 16 years old, my parents died when I was 13, I lived with my Aunt Lisa before I ran away, I moved here from New Jersey." They looked at me in shock "there you know me now tell me who you are" I smiled.

After the shock they turned angry, their eyes became that charcoal black colour again. _How do they do that anyway_?

Tanya stood up from her chair and leaned her body over Irena and looks me strait in the eyes; I could here a slight noise coming from her. _Wait a minute is she growling at me_.

"Don't you lie to me" her voice turned from soft and loving to hard and angry. Ducky jumped off my head and hid behind my head under my hair shaking.

"I'm not li…" before I could finish, her fist came cracking down onto the ock table; her hand went threw the wood with a loud crunch. I jumped out of my chair and backed away from her. Irina and Kate grabbed Tanya and brought her into their embrace.

"Calm down" Irena spoke softly caressing her cheek

Kate kissed her head

Tanya growled but stood where she was "**Don't ever lie to me again" **she hissed at me "know tell me the truth and we will do the courtesy of doing the same" she spoke a little softer know.

I shook with fear and nodded "o-ok" I whispered

Tanya sighed her eyes turned back to her normal colour, she moved and came closer towards me; I backed away in fear. She stopped and looked almost hurt at my action.

"Its ok I will not hurt you" she spoke in her soft voice. Opening her arms out for me, I looked at Irena and Kate they nodded in encouragement. I walked slowly into her arms and laid my head on her shoulder she closed her arms around me and I felt safe and tranquil. "I am sorry I scared you," she whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes "it's ok. I'm sorry I lied" she kissed the top of my head.

She held onto my hand and brought me to her chair she sat down and sat me on her lap. Everyone sat back at their chairs and everything became calm again. Ducky crawled out behind my hair and sat on my shoulder. I laid my back ageist Tanya's shoulder so I could see everyone.

"Know that's over please tell us your story" Irena spoke while holding my hand and Kate laid a hand on my knee.

"Ok" I gave a big sigh "My name is not Gloria Rae Quinn… it's Lucy Quinn Fabray" I stopped at looked at them "but you can call me Quinn" I smiled at them.

**Hey sorry I stopped here but I wanted the next chapter to be about her story**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: Because it took me so long to get chapter 8 up I decided to get this chapter up early**. **Hope you enjoy it please write a comment. I have also written a list of story's I will be doing after this one is finished, it's written on my profile.  
**

"_Ok" I gave a big sigh "My name is not Gloria Rae Quinn… it's Lucy Quinn Fabray" I stopped and looked at them "but you can call me Quinn" I smiled at them._

* * *

They smiled back "so I see you kept Quinn in your name" Carmen spoke softly.

I smiled up at her "Yep. So technically I didn't lie" I smirked and looked up at Tanya, who growled at me with black eyes staring down into my hazel eyes.

"Don't start," she growled. Before I knew it she had grabbed hold of my ear "You lied" she squeezed my ear.

"Ok…ok I lied" I tried to get out of her hold. "Ok… release… before I get a cauliflower ear… ow ow ow" I whined. She released my ear "geeze woman" I rubbed my throbbing ear "I was joking, you really need to lighten up" I could hear laughter coming from Kate.

"I've been telling her that for years" she giggled until Tanya roared at her. Kate held her hands up in surrender "what she said it first" she pointed to me.

My mouth hung open at Kate as Tanya looked back at me with her dark eyes. I quickly held my hands over my ears, which earned me a whole room full of laughter.

"It's not funny," I grumble "it bloody hurt" I took my hands away from my ears. Tanya smirked as she leaned down to my injured ear.

"Well that won't do. I'll just have to kiss it better," she purred as I felt cold lips touch my tender ear. My breath hitched as I felt her teeth gently grace my earlobe. I tried to stop the shiver going up my spine as I turned bright red. "Is that better" she whispered, I gulped and nodded. She leaned back "Good now where wur we" she looked down at my flushed face.

"M-m-my (cough) my story" I stuttered out

They chuckled at my reaction

"Could you guy just ask me question and I'll answer them," I timidly asked

Irena sat closer to Tanya and me "I don't see a problem with that" she reassured me

"What ever is easier for you" Tanya kissed my forehead

"O o o" Kate jumped up and down in her seat

"Yes baboon" I smirked why'll Tanya and Irena looked in barest at Kate's actions.

"I want to go first, I have a really good question" she jumped up and down again

"Ok what is your question" I smiled

Kate looked ready to burst "what's with the PINK HAIR"

It was so quiet I could almost hear the crickets from outside. Irena slapped her forehead and shook her head in disbelief, Tanya groaned at Kate's big question why'll Carmen and Eleazar tried to suppress their laughter.

I turned on Tanya's knee so I was facing Kate "One day I just had enough of being the prissy, good Christian child that everyone knew. So I decided to stop being that way. I guess you can cool it my rebel faze" I smirked at Kate who nodded at my answer.

"Where are your Parents?" Carmen asked

I shrugged "Probably still at home glad they got rid of a sinner like me"

Carmen looked sad "I'm sure their worried about you, wondering where you are" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ha yep there worried all right, worried if there great Christian family reputation is ruined"

Carmen looked at Eleazar "I'm saw what ever you did wasn't that bad" Eleazar calmly spoke

I sighed "Believe me it was bad. Well to them it was bad, they kicked me out of their house as soon as they found out and then I was emancipated." I moved my hand to get rid of a few tears that slowly slid down my cheek.

Irena and Kate moved closer to me as Tanya rapt her arms around my waist and pull me closer to her front.

"Where did you live" Irena looked up at my watery eyes

I looked down at my hands as I spoke "I lived on the streets, I was to proud to tell anyone I was homeless," I rung my hands "I found an old factory and stayed in the attic, it was the only part of the building with a solid door and a lock," my hands slowly started to shake "I lived there for about a year, I would get up early in the morning to take a shower at the school, I couldn't afford food so I was starving a lot of the time." I started to cry "no one knew about what was going on, apart from one person, she found out where I was staying one night" I laugh "she said she was following the ducky's and that they said a sad lady was crying all alone" I giggled at the memory "Brittany was there for me, she might not be book smart but she sure is people smart. She came everyday with food, new cloths and warm blankets" I smiled at the one good memory I had back then "she was my best friend… My Little Ducky" I burst into tears.

Tanya turned me around so that I was straddling her. I laid my head on her chest and gripped a hold of her shirt as I cried into her cold hard body. Kate and Irena stroked my back and lade their heads on Tanya's shoulder as they all whispered sweet and loving things to me.

I slowly started to calm down, I looked up at Tanya who kissed the tears away from my eyes "I'm sorry that happened to you" she whispered.

I gave her a small smile "it's ok" I hiccupped.

Irena and Kate kissed my cheeks

Ducky rubbed her head under my chin and started to purr and every now and then she would lick my chin.

"Can you tell us why they kicked you out?" Kate asked softly

I froze; I don't want to tell them about her. If I tell them that I got nocked up at sixteen and had the baby they will treat me like everyone else, a stupid, worthless whore. "No… I can't…I can't tell you" I got out of there embrace and stood up off Tanya knee's. "That's something in my life that is too personal" I shook my head as I walked away from them.

Tanya, Irena and Kate got up off there chairs and started to walk towards me but I held my hand up to stop them "I need to be alone" I whispered. They looked heart broken at my request.

Irena spoke first "Ok baby girl. We will go."

Tanya looked like she was ready to refuse but then I herd this lode buzzy sound again and then she looked at me and nodded "we will be gone for an hour, ok" I gave a small smile and nodded my thanks.

"Bye" Kate whispered and then they were all gone I could hear the click of the door shutting.

I waited for a minute to make sure they were really gone and then I collapsed to the ground in a heap and cried until there were no more tears to cry.

Ducky licked the salty tears off my cheeks as she purred.

I don't know how long I was sat there for but I decided that I needed to get ready for them to come back. I don't want them to see me in a crying mess on the floor.

I stood and whipped my eyes with the sleeve of my top; Ducky climbed up on my head and curled up into a ball. I breathed deeply in and breathed out slowly, I did this about five times. It was something that Brittany showed me when I was having panic attacks it always helped.

I slowly stated to walk to the door and walk out of the dinning room thinking I would see everyone in the living room or something, but it was empty. I walked around the halls calling their names to try and find someone but they were gone.

"They left there own house to give me some space," I whispered to my self in disbelief.

I walked around the house "well I might as well get a good look at the house why'll there gone."

After about twenty minutes of looking around I found that down stairs they had a Living room, Dining room, kitchen, Bathroom, Games room, the basement was locked so I don't know what's in there, There garage is huge that is filled with two sports cars, one jeep and three motor bikes. I don't really know anything about cars or bikes but they look cool.

I went upstairs and found three bedrooms one looked like it was being used I presume it's Carmen's and Eleazar's room because of the clothes in the open closet on the opposite side of the bedroom door. I didn't want to go into any of the rooms I just opened the door and had a quick look. The other two rooms were the one's I was using when I was sick and had a shower. There was also an art room with paintings, paint brushed sketchbooks and stands. There was an office and a library that had a huge open window that shows you the lake and snowy mountains.

I walked up to the third and final floor that was just a huge room that had a massive bed, closet, solid ock worktable; one wall full of books and on the other wall was a huge flat screen TV, that had a long red four seater sofa. There was a door near the closet, which I guess is there bathroom. I presume this is Tanya, Irena and Kate's room; they must be really close if they share this room together. I felt kind of jealous almost left out; I shook my head _no that's not right_.

I decided to go back down stairs because I knew that they would be back soon. As I got to the bottom of the stairs the door flue open and everyone walked in.

Tanya smiled up at me "Hey, you feeling any better" she walked up to me with Irena and Kate following behind her as Carmen and Eleazar walk back into the Dining room.

"Yep, I'm fine just… a lot of sad memory's. I just needed a brake" I smiled up at them "You have a lovely home" I complemented them.

They smiled

"I'm glad you like it" Tanya held my hand and started to walk back to the dinning room.

"Our cozen Esme designed and built this house" Irena praised her cozen.

"Wow" I whistled

When we walked into the dinning room Kate skipped in front of me "did you see the Music room?"

I looked at her puzzled "no"

She jumped in enthusiasm "great we just fi…" Irena and Tanya both slapped Kate across the back of her head. There was such a loud smack even I flinched in pain "oooowwww" Kate wined as she rubbed the back of her head with both her hands. "What did you do that for?" she grumbled in pain.

Tanya and Irena looked at her with such fury… well lets just say I'm so glad I'm not Kate.

'That was supposed to be a surprise" Tanya barked

"Sorry, I was just so excited" she looked like she was about to cry, "It slipped out I'm sorry," she whispered.

I walked up to Kate and wrapped her up in my arms and rubbed her back "shh it's ok, I don't like surprises anyway" I leaned back and kissed the end of her nose.

I turned around and crossed my arms with one eyebrow raised "apologize"

Tanya and Irena looked at me in shock. What Quinn didn't see was Kate with a big Cheshire smile "Yeah apologise" she fake pouted.

Tanya and Irena's eyes went a deadly black but gave sorry frowns "were sorry" they both said at the same time. Kate was a little suspicious at how quick they apologised especially when they knew she was only faking being hurt.

"Come here and let us show you how sorry we are" Irena said as they both held up there arms.

Quinn turned around and started to push Kate towards her doom "Go on" she encouraged. Also not seeing Tanya and Irena smirk at Kate's scared face.

As soon as Kate was in reach Irina grabbed her arm and trusted her into there embrace. "We love you" Tanya and Irena said at the same time to cover the noise of there bolder crushing hug. When they let go; Kate staggered backwards in pain.

"Love you too," she wheezed

"I'm glad that little fights fixed. Now about this music room" I smiled up at them.

Tanya and Irena sighed why'll Kate jumped up and down with enthusiasm.

Irena and Tanya took my hands while Kate walked in front of me and scratched a purring Ducky on my head "Follow us, your going to love it" she lead the way to the locked basement with Carmen and Eleazar following behind us.

Kate took a silver key out of her pocket and gave it to me "hear you go" I took the key wearily from her hand. I opened the basement door and stood with my mouth agape in wonder at the inside of the basement.

"This is all yours" Tanya whispered as she kissed my cheek.

**Comment or PM me Please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes: Hey Fanfic lovers. I'm terribly sorry its taken me this long to write a new chapter. I have been very bizzy the past few months with my hospital checkups, moving to a flat and my last year at college. Its just been a bit of a handful but because it's taken me so long to write i have made this chapter a lot longer than my others, just for you ;D **

**Just to remind my readers i do not own the Twilight characters or Glee characters ;D**

"_This is all yours" Tanya whispered as she kissed my cheek. _

I descended down the stairs in amazement as I looked at a stunning music room.

The walls were a pure white; it went well with the dark Ock flooring. The room was massive with four strong beams that were doted around holding up the three-story house. The room was filed with all sorts of musical instruments. On one wall there were wooden shelves holding black cases that were shaped in different kinds of brass and woodwind instruments hidden within. The front wall was a big black screen, I didn't know what it was but I couldn't wait to find out. I turned around to see a white grand Piano with curved patens carved around the front of the piano, it lay in the middle of the room; it was one of the most beautiful Piano's I had ever seen. I walked towards the piano and sat down on the chair. I pulled up the lid of the piano and slowly brushed my fingertips over the piano keys.

"Can you play something for us" Carmen asked siting on a long cream leather three-seater sofa, which was laid beside the staircase.

I smiled "what would you like me to play" I asked not just Carmen but to everyone.

Irena sat beside me on the chair with Tanya and Kate behind us "Play what ever you want, we'll love it know matter what you play" Tanya whispered in my ear.

So I started to play one of my favourite songs Giovanni Allervi Ariu. I closed my eyes and slowly started to get the feel for the music, god I haven't played the piano for almost four years. I stopped playing after my dad took a sledgehammer to the one in the house after one of his drunken fits. I forgot how much I enjoyed playing; I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me to see everyone in a sort of trance as they listened to me play. I closed my eyes and carried on playing until the end. As I finished I smiled up shyly towards everyone, they all had shocked faces but they clapped.

Irena hugged me "wow that was just… wow" I blushed as she kissed my cheek and leaned back so she could look into my eyes "It was beautiful".

Tanya stroked my head as I leaned my head into her chest and looked up so I could see her face "absolutely beautiful, you play a lot better that our cousin " she whispered and kissed my forehead.

Kate had a huge smile as she grabbed a hold of my waist and pulled me up and off the chair twirling me around into a hug, which maid me squeak and giggle at her. Carmen and Eleazar laughed at Kate and me as she puts me down and smothers my face with kisses which turns my face bright red. "That was so great, you're like a professional". I smiled and shyly walked back out of her embrace so I could see everyone.

"What else can you play" Irena asked why'll she got up from the piano chair.

I shrugged "A few other instruments" I smiled

I saw something behind Kate that court my eye, on the back wall was different kind of stringed instruments. There were racks full of different kinds of electric and acoustic guitars. I slowly brushed my way past Kate and walked across the room towards a guitar that looked familiar. It had its own stand next to the other guitars. A tear ran down my cheek as I picked up my old guitar that was given to me by Puck. I slowly glide my fingers across the name that was scratched onto the base of the guitar; I could hear footsteps behind me as I wiped away my tears.

"Are you ok baby girl?" Irena worriedly asked

"What's the matter little one" Tanya pulled me to her side

"Did we do something wrong" Kate panicked as she looked around the room to see if she could spot what they did wrong.

I laughed and I pulled all three of them into my arms "of course you didn't, I love the music room"

"Then what's with all the tears?" Irena whispered into my ear

I leaned back and looked down so I was facing my guitar "I thought I had broken it, that day at the lake" I gently put the strap of the guitar around my neck, "lets see if it works" and started to play.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

As I finished I smiled down at my guitar "It works. Great" I sighed in relief.

"This guitar is very special to you isn't it" Kate opened her hands out and I passed it to her. She looked down at the guitar with Tanya and Irena beside her.

I smiled "yeah, that guitar was given to me by a past lover" I smiled down at the guitar.

There was a sudden silence and then three sets of growls were heard. I looked up to see their black eyes staring down at the guitar with such anger. Before I could ask what was wrong; the guitar was suddenly crushed into small pieces and thrown across the floor like it was a piece of garbage. I just stood there in shock; I just couldn't believe what they had just done. They looked at me with those black eyes and a satisfied grin across their faces.

"What have you done" my voice was quiet but they could hear me.

They looked at me in shock like they just realised what they've done.

I ran to the one thing that gave me a sliver of happiness since I gave up Beth and left my friends behind. I fell to the floor and picked up the only bit that wasn't broken which was the scratched name of my daughter. I cradled it to my heart and started to sob, "How could you?" I cried.

I could here them walking towards me "Quinn were sor…" I stood up before Kate could finish her sentence and turned around to face them with such anger and sorrow.

I looked into there know golden watery eyes "DON'T YOU DARE APPOLIGISE TO ME" I shouted I started to walk away but one of them tried to grab me but I removed my arm and looked them dead in the eyes "I DON'T WHAT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN" I screamed, they looked like they were about to cry. It was fiscally painful to see that I was hurting them but what they did hurt a lot. "I hate you," I whispered and then turned around not able to see the hurt in their eyes and ran pasted a sad looking Carmen and Eleazar and out of the music room.

* * *

Once I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, black skull shirt, dark red hoody, my Dr Martens red boots and my black beanie hat; I grabbed my backpack, I put ducky on my shoulder and left the Denali house and rode off down the snowy road on my BMX.

My eyes watered all the way down the snowy hill and into forest. How could they do that, they knew it was special to me and they destroyed it wright in front of my eyes; like it was nothing. I was crying so hard I didn't see the tree root that was above the ground until it was too late. I crashed into the root and floe over the handlebars of my bike, landed on my back and rolled down the hill. It was a good thing the floor was high with snow other whys that would of really hurt. I curled up into a ball at the bottom of the hill and just cried, I cried until I fell asleep with exhaustion.

I woke up in my sleeping bag next to a warm campfire; I shot up in fright not knowing how I got there.

"Its ok honey it's only me" Carmen spoke softly next to me with Ducky curled up on her lap purring away. _Traitor._

I turned my body away from her so all she could see was my back as I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

"Why are you here Carmen" I sighed heavily

"I wanted to make sure you got to your camp ok and it was a good thing I did you were past out in the cold".

"Well I'm fine, so you can go" I spoke harshly as I turned around to face her.

She looked at me with sad eyes and shook her head in disappointment "your not fine, your hurt and upset"

I laughed and stood up in anger "congratulations Sherlock Holmes you've solved the mystery" I sarcastically remarked in an English voice. I kicked the snow around me in anger and started to walk to the edge of the cliff. "Please just… go" I cried the last word.

I could hear movement behind me and then two cold arms engulfed me from behind; into a tight but welcomed hug as I sobbed.

"wh why did they…d do that" I sobbed as I collapsed to the floor. Carmen gently picks me up and laid me sideways on her lap so I was facing her as she held me tightly.

Carmen sighed and started to rub circles on my back to help calm my breathing "they didn't mean to do what they did" Carmen whispered as she wiped the tears off my face.

I looked at her like she was mad "they just ripped my guitar to pieces. How can they not mean it" I raged as I hid my face into the crook of her neck "I hate them" I whispered.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't. Your just angry and upset at the moment"

"Of cores I'm angry and upset they ripped up something that was special to me. With NO second thought…. I'M FURIOUS" I shouted the last two words at her.

Carmen nodded in agreement at what I said, "I understand sweety I do. But do you really… I mean really hate them"

I was going to answer yes but she stopped me and told me to really think about it. So I did for 3 days. I sat there with Carmen, we did nothing but eat and sleep… well I did nothing but eat and sleep. Carmen just sat there and watched me. I did not talk to her all I did threw the days was think about my feelings toward Tanya, Kate and Irena. _Do I really hate them?_

For the first day all I thought about was how angry I was with them. I could not think of one thing that I liked about them. The only thing I could see was them starring down at my guitar in anger; then they just ripped it up with a smile on their face. Not only that but other things that bugged me like when Tanya would go all commanding over me or when Kate gave me two months worth of detention for nothing and Irena when she kept babying me; not letting me get my necklace because it was too cold, I mean geese's I'm not a bloody cripple.

That day I was just angry and shouted and cried all that day. I could also feel a small pain in my chest. It was slightly uncomfortable but bearable.

The second day I wasn't as angry just… disappointed; like I trusted with something and they broke it. Thou they broke it after wounds they looked guilty like a blurry vision became clear and they just realised what they had done. Know that I think about it, they were fine holding my guitar until I told them that a past lover gave me it. I'm wondering if they were jealous but I don't know why, its not like we know each other that well. I wonder if I have missed something, maybe I should go back and listen to their story and find out why they look, act and feel different. I didn't know if I'm ready to see them. I feel this pain in my chest get more painful by the hour, its like someone is squeezing my heart and lugs; I feel like I can't even breath.

The third day became unbearable. I could hardly move without whimpering in pain. I don't know what's coursing this pain but it fricking sucks.

"Carmen" I wheezed in pain

Carmen had been watching me for the past 3 days and knows something was wrong but every time she asked I would just ignore her. But after I curled up into a fetal position whimpering and crying out in pain. She had enough and picked me up bridle style and started to run threw the woods in a speed that should be imposable.

"Carmen… w where… are you… taking me" I cried out and started holding onto my chest, trying to stop the pain.

"I'm taking you home. Where you belong, with us your family. You need to be with Tanya, Kate and Irena"

"NO" I screamed, "I don't want to see them, I… have… NO… home… and I… have NO… Family" I cried and tried to fight out of her arms, but every time I tried to fight out of her hold the harder it was to breath.

Carmen growled, "I don't care if you don't want to see them, you're going home and that's that. And we're going to have a talk about your family echoes young lady" she growled as we moved closer to the house "you're in pain and I can't stand seeing it anymore… so your going to see them and that's that".

I screamed, as the pain got worse. Carmen threw the door open ran past Eleazar and up two flights of stairs until she got to Tanya, Kate and Irena's room; behind the door I could hear screams of pain inside. Once Carmen opened the door, a flood of burning pain hit my aching heart as I saw Tanya, Kate and Irena on their bed shaking and screaming out in pain on the bed huddled together. I started to struggle out of Carmen's arms; I just had to get to them. I didn't know why all I knew was that I had to be with them. Carmen put me on the floor because I was to week to stand, she understood what I had to do even if I didn't and left the room without saying a word just a warm smile. I crawled to the bed; they did not know I was there, they were screaming in pain so loudly they didn't hear me calling for them. I climbed up the bed in pain; but I didn't care that it hurt I just held in the tears of pain because I needed to stop their pain first. My pain was nothing I could handle it. What I could not handle was seeing my angels in pain. I crawled up on Tanya's body and lay on top of her with my left arm wrapped around Irena and my right arm wrapped around Kate. I started to whisper sweet nothings to them to calm them down.

"Its ok. I'm here. Please stop crying. I'm here" I kept saying this verse until I felt their body's slowly relax and they had stopped crying out in pain; only a few whimpers know and then. I even felt better, which I found strange, _but hey I'm not complaining._ They cuddled into me and 3 pairs of eyes opened and stared at me like it was the first time they'd ever seen the sun.

"We're sorry" Irena sobbed

"We didn't mean to we swear. We'd never intentionally try and hurt you" Tanya whispered

"Please don't leave us again… We're sorry" Kate hiccupped

I smiled at them naturally, they really were sorry, but they're not off the hook yet.

"I know you're sorry. Lets just talk about it tomorrow. Wright know I'm exhausted and I'm pretty sure you guys are too" they nodded. I smiled "ok then… well I'll see you in the morning" as I got up a searing pain shot threw my heart and I yelped in pain. They pulled me back into their bodies "on second thought. Do you mined if I stay with you tonight. I still feel a bit… stiff" I sighed relaxing into there arms.

They laughed like I asked the most stupid question in the world.

"Of course not. We'd love it if you stayed Fire Cracker" Kate smiled in delight; she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"We'd never say no to you baby girl," Irena giggled as she kissed my already blushing cheek from Kate's kiss.

"We want you to stay with us little one" Tanya beamed as she kissed my forehead.

I smiled at the love I was feeling from these beautiful strangers. I curled up into Tanya's arms and snuggled into Kate and Irena who were laid beside me.

"Goodnight Tanya, Kate and Irena" I whispered groggily as I fell asleep. As I fell to sleep I swear I heard them say 'goodnight our beloved soul mate' into my ear. I must be hearing things.

**I hope you loved the chapter please PM or review and tell me what you think. Piano song Giovanni Allervi Ariu and Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift **


End file.
